<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back Alive Tomorrow by dizzylocofool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724049">Come Back Alive Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool'>dizzylocofool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dizzy's Smut Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Lemon, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard for Sapnap to visualize it, but tomorrow the sun would be blotted out by an army of Withers. The sky would be covered in smoke. The breeze would carry the scent of gunpowder. The sound of birds would be drowned out by explosions and screams.</p><p>But it was all worth it.</p><p>Worth it for Karl's sake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dizzy's Smut Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2270528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Back Alive Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took some creative liberties with the Dream smp storyline but hope y'all enjoy nonetheless ;)</p><p>If i took a shot for every time Sapnap got autocorrected to Subpoena I'd be dead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>im. Sapnap had burned the bridge between Dream and him by siding with El Rapids and now l’manberg. </p><p>The teasing between Karl and him would be an indication of love or lust on any other continent, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.</p><p>The last thing he’d want to feel is the same heartbreak George felt. Hearing George breakdown in front of him back then made Sapnap all the more paranoid about his feelings for Karl.</p><p>The lines between friends and lovers were a bit blurry on this continent to say the least.</p><p>Still, even if Karl didn’t reciprocate his feelings, Sapnap was prepared to fight tomorrow. Even if his body trembled with fear, he’d fight for <i>his</i> sake tomorrow.</p><p>Even if that meant he’d have to kill his best friend, Dream.</p><p>“I can practically hear you thinking, you know?”</p><p>Sapnap rose up from the mat and saw Karl there, standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Hey, Karl.”</p><p>Karl sat down next to Sapnap. He had a bag with him for once, but before Sapnap could wonder what was in it, Karl threw a bottle of water towards him.</p><p>“Catch! One of these days you might actually work yourself out to death. You should really stay hydrated!”</p><p>“Ugh, I think Bad’s rubbing off a bit too much on you. You sound even more controlling than my mom.”</p><p>“Someone needs to be responsible when we’re living together and I’m pretty honking sure it’s not Quackity!”<br/>
The two burst into laughter. Sapnap thought it was nice. His worries melted away almost instantly when he was with Karl. Whenever he felt sad about being the third wheel in the Dream team, insecure about his performance in MCC and worried about an upcoming battle, Karl was there for him. His admiration for Karl was interrupted when Karl spoke up.</p><p>“What the honk is up with you today? You’re thinking wayyyy more than you usually do.”</p><p>“Are you calling me an idiot?”</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not~. But seriously, you okay dude?”</p><p>While Sapnap trusted Karl with his life, he didn’t want to worry him. Karl would at the very least not be on the battlefield tomorrow, so there’d be no point in worrying him about the attack on l’manberg. Though if there’s one thing he knew about Karl, it’s that he can be extremely stubborn. If Karl was convinced Sapnap was hiding something from him, he’d probably be even more worried. So Sapnap swallowed his pride and spoke up.</p><p>“I’m just thinking...about tomorrow…”</p><p>“Isn’t everyone thinking about tomorrow to be fair?”</p><p>“I guess so, but there’s still a lot of people who decided to distance themselves from this whole war. I’m kinda jealous you guys can just ignore this.”</p><p>“It’s true I’m not gonna be fighting for l’manberg tomorrow, but that doesn’t mean I’m not worried about it either.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Even if my life isn’t at stake, I’m worried about something, no, someone not coming back home tomorrow. Despite teasing him day in and day out, I was too afraid to commit to his proposal. I’m not gonna get another chance to tell him how I feel if he doesn’t come back tomorrow. The only reason I’m not going to be side by side with him tomorrow is that I can’t fight at all. I’d just be holding him back. The only thing I can do is keep him from working out to death today and pray that he’ll come back safe and sound tomorrow.”</p><p>Tears were falling down Karl’s face. Sapnap was surprised to say the least. This was the first time he’d seen Karl cry in front of him. Him and Karl were jokingly placing bets the other day on who would be most likely to die when the Withers descended on l’manberg. Yet Karl is now pouring out the feelings he’d been bottling up just like how Sapnap did. Not just Karl’s feelings about the Doomsday war, but Karl’s feelings about him.</p><p>“Karl…”</p><p>“Sorry, I guess that kinda came out of nowhere, huh? It’s hard to ignore your feelings when the one person you care for in the country might not come back home. It’s okay if our marriage was just for political reasons, you don’t have to-”</p><p>“Karl. Look at me.”</p><p>Karl’s teary eyes met Sapnap’s own. Sapnap had a determined expression. With Karl’s proclamation, Sapnap found the strength to fight tomorrow. He was reminded of why he subjected himself to this fate in the first place. It was always about his pure love for the man before him.</p><p>“The only reason I’m fighting tomorrow is for you, Karl. Quackity, George, Mars, the rest of El Rapids aren’t important as long as you’re alive. I love you, Karl.”</p><p>After declaring his love for Karl, Sapnap closed the gap between their faces and kissed Karl. The kiss was normal at first, but it quickly turned sloppy. Sapnap’s tongue was forcing its way into Karl's mouth. They were acting as if they didn’t have much time left together.</p><p>In a way, they really didn’t.</p><p>Karl’s face quickly turned into a flushed scarlet. Even if it was just Sapnap’s tongue, the feeling of being dominated was turning him on. It didn’t help that Sapnap was shirtless and showing off his <i>very</i> well developed chest and sculpted abs. Sapnap caught how his lover was ogling him. Sapnap didn’t think it was possible, but Karl was blushing even more after being caught checking the raven-haired man out.</p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>“I take it back, I want you to keep working out if it means you look like this.”</p><p>Sapnap chuckled as he grabbed Karl by his waist and started bridal carrying him to his bedroom. Karl tried his best to suppress his moans so far, but he couldn’t hold back anymore after being utterly <i>manhandled</i> by Sapnap. A cocky smirk found its way on Sapnap’s face as he kicked open the door to his bedroom.</p><p>Karl was tossed onto the mattress and Sapnap practically pounced on him, pinning him to the bed.</p><p>“Do you want this, Karl?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve wanted this for way too fucking long.”</p><p>Sapnap grabbed the hem of Karl’s hoodie, took it off of him and tossed it in the corner of the room. Karl was much thinner than Sapnap and had far less defined muscles. It made sense to Sapnap, Karl almost never fought others since he got along with everyone to a certain extent. He never had to work out like Sapnap had to, but that just spoke volumes about Karl’s merits as a person. To Sapnap, Karl was perfect.</p><p>Karl was looking away from Sapnap’s hungry gaze. He was always a bit self conscious about his body. He never liked how scrawny he was. Now that he’s next to Sapnap it became clear to him how much he neglected his body. As if Sapnap could sense his worries, he started kissing Karl’s neck and began to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Karl. Don’t ever doubt yourself about that.”</p><p>When Karl turned his head to face Sapnap again, Sapnap lightly sunk his teeth into Karl’s neck. He was now leaving marks and hickey’s for the world to see.</p><p>For the world to see that Karl was <i>his</i>.</p><p>Karl was starting to moan much louder than before. Both because of the sensation of the love bites Sapnap was making and because of the thought of Sapnap being so possessive of him.</p><p>Sapnap started making his way down Karl’s body. He left more bites at Karl’s collar bone and quickly found his way towards Karl’s chest. Sapnap let one of his hands play with one of Karl’s nipples. He took the other nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking it. The noises Karl was making at this point only made Sapnap more daring. He began lightly biting and Karl was practically screaming. It didn’t sound like a scream of pain, just pure unadulterated lust.</p><p>After a while, Sapnap gave more attention to the other nipple and began teasing Karl for seemingly an eternity. Sapnap’s cock was begging for release, so he started palming his erection through his pants. Karl saw that Sapnap needed release, so he motioned Sapnap to come closer. When Karl spoke up, he was out of breath and his mind was still clearly hazy from lust.</p><p>“Sap..nap...come here. It isn’t fair... if you do all...the work.”</p><p>Karl raised his back off the bed and was now sitting. Sapnap got on his knees and positioned his crotch right in front of Karl’s face.</p><p>“It’s okay baby, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“But what if I wanted to see your cock, Nick?~”</p><p>Now it was Sapnap’s turn to blush like crazy. Hearing Karl say such lewd things <i>and</i> while saying his name sent all of his blood rushing towards his erection. Sapnap pulled his pants and boxers down in one motion. His girthy manhood accidentally slapped Karl’s face.</p><p>Before he could apologize, he saw Karl’s expression.</p><p>Karl was lost in <i>need</i>. His tongue was already sticking out and even though it was their first time it seemed like Karl was addicted to Sapnap’s cock. He started stroking the base of Sapnap’s cock while licking up the precum at the head.</p><p>Sapnap was fairly composed so far, but seeing his lover’s head bob up and down on his cock? He sure as hell wasn’t going to last very long. He placed one of his hands on the back of Karl’s neck to give him a slight push to go faster. He didn’t apply much force since he didn’t want to choke Karl.</p><p>Karl had other plans though. As soon as he felt Sapnap’s hand he pushed himself as far as he could go down Sapnap’s dick. While he did have a slight gag reflex, the discomfort it brought was well worth it after hearing Sapnap lose himself in pleasure. Sapnap caved and started to push Karl down on his cock with both his hands to properly throat fuck him.</p><p>“Ah..fuck, you’re so perfect, Karl. You’re taking me so well, baby.”</p><p>As Sapnap accelerated his thrusts into his lover’s mouth, Karl could tell that Sapnap was getting close. While he didn’t want to edge Sapnap, he wanted them to go all the way today while they still could. He pinched Sapnap’s thigh and the raven-haired man let Karl go. Sapnap panicked, thinking he went too far.</p><p>“Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you baby?”</p><p>“No, no. It’s not that. It’s just…How do I say this…? I want you….to make love to me, Sapnap.”</p><p>Sapnap’s jaw practically dropped. He was convinced he must’ve died during Doomsday and this is him in the afterlife. He quickly put his hands on Karl’s pants, but before taking them off he wanted to make absolutely sure that Karl was okay with this.</p><p>“Karl, are you absolutely sure you want this?”</p><p>“Yeah, though you better prep me first! I didn’t think I’d get this far with you today!”</p><p>“Haha, me neither. Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Sapnap kissed Karl on his forehead before pushing Karl down on the bed and pulling down Karl’s pants. Karl hid his face with his arms as his cock was exposed. Karl wasn’t as well endowed as Sapnap, but Nick loved his cock all the same. For now Sapnap focused on his actual objective. Karl spread his legs for his lover. Sapnap saw the pink hole and was mesmerized by it.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s honestly unfair how every inch of you is so perfect baby.. I want to see your face, Karl.”</p><p>While Karl still felt self-conscious, he decided to trust Sapnap and looked down to see his face between Karl’s thighs. Sapnap left a few love bites on Karl’s thighs before he stuck his tongue out to probe at Karl’s hole. Karl was moaning like an animal in heat by now. Sapnap thanked his past self for not building his house near anyone else’s so he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone hearing their lovemaking now.</p><p>Sapnap was desperate to cum inside his lover, but he absolutely didn’t want to hurt Karl. He first stuck a single finger in Karl and began lightly fucking him with it. He was going slowly enough to not cause Karl to cum, but quickly enough to where he’d be able to prep Karl fast enough before he himself came.</p><p>Soon, one finger turned to two, and two fingers turned to three. Karl was dripping precum all over his cock and abdomen. Sapnap knew neither of them were going to last long. He took his fingers out and lined up the head of his manhood to Karl’s entrance. Sapnap was on top of Karl, completely trapping Karl. Karl spread his legs as far as they could go and wrapped his arms around Sapnap/</p><p>“Are you ready, Karl?”</p><p>“Always, babe. Please fuck me.~”</p><p>Sapnap practically growled as he pushed into Karl. As much as he wanted to fuck Karl into the mattress, he knew he had to ease in slowly so Karl could get used to his size. He was kissing Karl to distract him from the pain. After a few minutes, Karl wrapped his legs around Sapnap and started pushing himself on Sapnap’s girth. Sapnap took it as a sign to start pushing in fully.</p><p>As Sapnap started thrusting into Karl’s hole slowly, Karl was getting quickly used to the pain. The pain was quickly being overtaken by pleasure. Soon after, Karl suddenly screamed from the stimulation.</p><p>“Found it~”</p><p>“AAAHHhhhh.. Sapnap~ Harder, please!”</p><p>Sapnap complied and started ramming into Karl. He could feel Karl’s nails dig into his back, drawing a bit of blood. His entire body was already sore from his workout, but he didn’t care. Any pain he felt was worth it, for both his sake and Karl’s. Karl was squeezing his girth so well, his walls were better than any fleshlight he had tried. Unfortunately, he was already pretty close. Luckily, Sapnap could tell from how much Karl was leaking that he wasn’t far off either. He took Karl’s cock in his hand and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Karl’s thighs were shaking from the stimulation.</p><p>“Fuck! I’m so close baby, where do you want it?!”</p><p>“Inside, please, NICK!”</p><p>With his release imminent, Sapnap used every last bit of strength to ram his girth as deep as possible in Karl. Sapnap felt his balls tighten as he came inside his lover. Feeling Sapnap’s hot seed in him and Sapnap’s hand around his cock, Karl came all over their abs and chests. Both of them were breathing heavily as if they just ran a marathon.</p><p>Sapnap pulled out of Karl slowly and saw some of his cum leak out of Karl’s hole. That image would be burned into his mind forever. While he felt extremely sweaty and wanted to take a shower, he pushed his body too far. He was too exhausted to move.</p><p>“Sorry Karl...hah….I’m too tired to... carry you to our bath…Can we...just cuddle now?”</p><p>“Haha...sure….But <i>our</i> bath?...We didn’t...marry...yet.”</p><p>To Sapnap’s surprise, Karl reached for his pants that were lying on the floor after being discarded earlier. He fished out a ring from his back pocket. The ring Sapnap gave him during his proposal.</p><p>“Take it back....If you’re serious...about us….then come back alive…I’ll only marry you….if you propose to me again…..after coming back alive….”</p><p>Sapnap steadied his breathing. Karl was right. Sapnap was only endangering himself because of Karl’s sake. If Karl wanted him alive and if Sapnap wanted to start living with Karl, then there was only one option.</p><p>“Yeah, I promise. I’ll propose to you for real after Doomsday. I’ll come back alive and I’ll give you back your ring.”</p><p>“Thank...you…..I love you Nick.”</p><p>“I love you too, Carlos.”</p><p>Sapnap gave his lover one more kiss as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Ready for whatever the future has in store for them tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you guys liked it. I have almost 0 experience with fanfics let alone smut lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>